In the past, computer assisted instructional systems have only haphazardly exploited the potential of client-sever systems and networking technologies. Client-sever architectures have emerged as the principal architecture of distributed computer systems. Client systems, running under sophisticated windowing operating systems, can support advanced object based software applications, including high speed graphics, animation and audio output. Servers can store gigabytes of data and programs at central or distributed locations at quite reasonable cost. Object oriented database systems have been developed to store structured data on servers.
Client systems, in a striking change from only several years ago, now virtually all have multimedia capabilities, including high quality graphics, sound, and at least limited video playback capability. Text-to-speech software is presently available for use with these systems, and speech recognition software is on brink of widespread commercial acceptability on low cost platforms. New authoring tools support graphical methods for generation of multimedia presentations and computer based instructional materials having corresponding sequencing logic.
Clients and servers can be linked remotely with increasing convenience and decreasing cost. The Internet has emerged as a means of providing an inexpensive means of connecting computers to provide effective communications and access to information and other resources such as software. Further Internet developments that made the Internet truly universal include the HTML and the HTTP protocols, which provide platform independent access to hyperlinked multimedia information, and the Java.TM. programming language, which provides platform independent software for Internet applications programming. Subsets of the Internet—intranets—have become an increasingly important means for disseminating information and enabling communication within constrained domains, such as a single school system or corporate enterprise.